1. Field of the Ivention
The present invention generally relates to a garden tool, and more particularly to an improved tool for digging or lifting the grass and weed withou cutting the roots, while leaving the soil on the ground.
2. Prior Art
Weeds are usually pulled by hand, dugout by shovel or killed with chemicals, which is dangerous around the vegetable garden. Grasses are removed by flat, or pointed shovels, or other machines. Most people like to use the hand to pull the weeds, however, the hand method is messy, and very hard to pull the big weeds, without breaking the roots. This means roots are still in the ground, and will grow back. People use rakes or other similar tools, but the space between the spikes are too far apart to grab the weeds. The regular shovel is nice for digging, because the shovel has a place to put the foot, for the purpose of pushing the shovel in the ground. But the regular shovel will cut the roots and lift the unnecessary dirt, because of this, user has to shake the grasses and weeds, to remove the excess soil. There are several small grass lifters, but the problem is, it takes lots of strength to push the lifter in the ground, because there is no place to put the foot to push the tool. If there are weeds in the well kept grasses, and you want to take only the weeds, by shovel, user will damage grass roots. When removing the grasses from small areas, people use existing shovels, this method is not satisfactory, because the broken grass roots are still in the ground, and will grow back again. Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved garden tool, that is capable of lifting the whole grasses and weeds, while leaving the soil on the ground.